Wrong House
by CaptainDorito
Summary: Danny Fenton is a sophomore in college living alone in an apartment. An unlucky burglar chooses the wrong home to try to invade and Danny takes the opportunity to earn himself a laugh. Short action scene between Danny and OC ghost.


**Hi! Just a oneshot that's been on my mind for the past month now. If you happen to be following my story** **Some Things Never Change,** **I am still working on it and will have it up as soon as I get the chance. Currently writing an annoying amount of essays as the work load before apparently wasn't enough. Anyway that will be up when I get it how I want it to be :) As for now here is this, 'tis very short. Also I've never written an action scene before so it is very simple.**

 **Wrong House**

 _Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Danny Phantom. Wish I did though._

Glassy, lethargic blue eyes glanced up at the clock that hung lopsided on the wall above a small television set. Danny Fenton briefly squinted his eyes to read the arms, inwardly wishing that he had purchased a digital clock instead. A sigh left the boy's lips as he ran a hand through his raven locks. It was 1:46 am and yet he still did not feel prepared for Professor Allen's exam in the least. Groaning he lolled his head backwards with annoyance. Maybe it was time for a snack break. The student made his way over to the petite kitchen and began searching for something to munch on. Deciding on a bag of sun chips, he reluctantly reseated himself behind his desk, eyes drawn back down at the statistics notes.

He lazily leafed through the papers, counting how many more he should review before turning in for the night. Now 1: 55 the sophomore decided to study until 4 since his class was not scheduled until 12. He stared hard at the problem, brain slowly flipping through formulas to solve the equations. A yawn managed to escape as did a brief puff of blue air. His thick brows furrowed before he stood abruptly, blue rings running up and down his torso, replacing his navy blue gym shorts and white t-shirt with a black jumpsuit marked with the famed insignia. Phasing through the wall of the 10 floored apartment building, now vibrant, unworldly green eyes scanned the area below the floating ghost boy. The moon dimly lit up the parking lot, yet nothing was detected by the young halfa. Suddenly a burley fist flew upwards and connected sharply into the unsuspecting phantom's jaw. He staggered back in midair for a bit but immediately retaliated with a brutal green strike of ectoplasmic energy. The malevolent ghost swayed and swept rapidly towards Danny who dodged to the right while landing a glowing fist at the bulky ghost's stomach, forcing it backwards again. It hovered for a moment to collect itself, it had reptilian features, dense scales layered its body and yellowing, misaligned teeth bared dangerously. It fixed Danny with a lethal glare. Then it proceeded to rocket away from the apartments at break neck speed. Alarmed, he followed and shot rapidly at the ghost, a roar escaped as a strike from the hero penetrated the scaly barrier and wounded the unfamiliar opponent. Danny rushed over to the crippled beast and easily sucked it up into the Fenton thermos that he had not forgotten this time, "that's a new one", he muttered. Sighing with relief that it was able to be handled before destruction could follow, Danny made his way back home.

Upon arrival the young adult, now more tired than before, decided to turn in for the night and study when he was more alert and rested. Changing back into Fenton, he jumped in bed and settled into slumber. It was only but a few hours later at around 3 in the morning when he was disrupted by a clumsy shuffling sound outside his apartment door. He turned over in his bed attempting to block out the noise he assumed came from his neighbors, but when his ears picked up the sound of a click he was fully awake. Rising from bed, he invisibly phased his head out the window to find a hunched over figure, clothed in dark shades, a large dark, beige sack lay by his feet as he fiddled with the lock of the boy's door. Danny drew his head back inside, an amused smirk flashing as he shook his head while holding back a chuckle. Of all the rooms he could have chosen. Danny's eyes widened and his mouth turned upward further as an idea was formed. Changing back into Phantom, he hoovered over to his front door so not to be heard, put on a false face of nonchalance and casually opened the door while tiredly running his fingers through his snowy hair and faking a yawn. "Hey man, do you know what time it is?" He groaned sleepily, voice laced with irritation. Danny had seen a person pale before, but never gray, and that was exactly what happened to this man. Dark eyes the size of saucers, his mouth hung like an unhinged door from its frame. Sweat accumulated his brow before a he turned the color of graying coffee and passed out at Danny's feet. The halfa had a good laugh for the next few days.


End file.
